Fairy Scouts?
by WinryElric24
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, an average student at Fairy High, is suddenly thrown into a world, where she becomes a hero, called Sailor Moon, by a cat. Now she must find a princess, in order to save her planet and bring back the Moon Kingdom, with the help of the other scouts and a pink haired masked man that goes by the name of Tuxedo Mask. Join the Pretty Suited Sailors on their quest.


**ELLO! I am here for a new story idea, a crossover of Sailor Moon and Fairy Tail! (Obviously bored...) I was in a car(surprising though, since I do have motion sickness) when it just came to me! Of course, were gonna have it set in modern time, and in school, but instead of two of them being from a different school the whole time, they are all going to be at the same school, okay? Okay. Our scouts are Lucy Heartfilia(Moon), Erza Scarlet(Mars), Levy McGarden(Mercury), Cana Alberona(Jupiter), Mina(OC)(Venus), and, Wendy Marvell(Mini-Moon). Charle will be Luna. Natsu shall be Tuxedo Mask, he will act stupid during school, but he will realy be intelligent to throw Lucy off. NO-there will not be a rivalry between Erza and Lucy! They will keep their personalities, but I will exclude the drinking, sorry Cana fans. SHE WILL BE SOBER, THROUGHT-OUT THE STORY! (Ok, so maybe she will be drunk at least once)Oh yeah, and the majority of this story is in Lucy's POV.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail or Sailor Moon**

**Now, on to my idea! I'M SORRY IF IT SUCKS! and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 1:A Sailor Scout is Awoken

"Lucy wake up, you're going to be late!" I hear my dad yell as I sit up and look at my clock.

"Agh! Why didn't you wake me dad?" I yell back as I grab my uniform.

"I did, you told me you were getting up, but no. You went back to sleep." He answers as I pull on my uniform.

"Whatever." I mumble. Well, if your wondering, my uniform consists of a tan sweater vest, mid-thigh tan skirt, white short-sleeved college shirt, a pink tie(or blue depending on your gender), mid-calf white socks and those brown uniform shoes. I run downstairs, grab my bag, breakfast, and run out the door.

Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia of Magnolia High. I'm a b-average student and my father is Jude Heartfilia, he can be a real pain sometimes. My best-friend is Lissana Strauss, baby sister of MiraJane Strauss and Elfman Strauss. She's a real good friend and always has my back. She has a crush on the principles' grandson-Laxus Dreyar, but won't admit it. Then there's Natsu, I guess you could consider him my friend, but not really. HE CALLS ME LUIGI AND IT GET'S ON MY NERVES! He's really loud sometimes or really quiet, and most of the time he almost destroys everything. Except when it comes to study hall, he's either reading a book, that makes no sense to anyone, or is sketching, I saw one of his sketches before, it was really detailed. Odd, huh? The we have Erza, student council president, a very serious person, and daughter of a priest at a nearby shrine. And then Gray, he occasionally strips during class, and likes to fight with Natsu, but is a really nice guy.

* * *

After school:

I was in Lissana's big sister's store at the mall with her, looking at shoes, when all of a sudden this hideous monster appeared from a lady looking at a pair of really ugly flats. Everyone screamed, including me. Most people fainted, including Lissana and MiraJane. I was about to start running when all of a sudden a man with bright orange appeard in front of me, he had cat ears and was dressed in some formal clothing.

"No time to talk Lucy, just take this pendant and shout Moon Prisim power, now!" I had no idea how he knew my name, and what was so special about this pendant? But I listened to him anyway.

"Moon... Prisim Power!" All of a sudden, I was in this sailor suit outfit, that consisted of two red bows, one on my chest the second on my lower back, my skirt was a blue and so was the shoulder thing that sailors have on their shirts. I had on long red heeled boots, and white gloves that had red trimming. I had a odd shaped tiara that had a moon on the front and a long red cape. I turned to look back at the man, to find an orange cat.

"You are Sailor Moon, and that monster was sent here to destroy you. My name is Loke, a guardian cat of the Moon Kingdom from long ago. But let's not worry about that, you need to fight off that monster!"

"Me? But I have no idea how to use this power stuff! I don't know how to defeat it!"

"It will come to you," The cat said as it jumped up on the counter.

"You just need to focus, okay?" I nodded, and breathed in and out... and then for some reason, it came to me. I took my tiara off my head and it started to spin so fast it emmited light.

"Moon... Tiara... Magic!" I released it and it went straight through the monster, and it disappeared, leaving a young girl in it's place.

"You have done well, so now, come with me Lucy Heartfilia." The cat said to me as he sprinted outside.

"Ok?" I ran after him, and we ended up at the middle of the park underneath the big old oak tree.

"Who are you?" I ask as I sit down, taking a breather.

"As I told you before, Loke." He said, transforming to a human, with cat ears, and sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, but how come I've never seen you before?"

"Only the scouts can see me when I'm in my human form, but when a cat, anyone can see me, they just thing I'm an ordinary cat with an earring in."

"Really?"

"Yes, see?" He said, pointing to his cat ear.

"Oh, so what is this Moon Kingdom?"

"A Kingdom."

"Obviously, tell me about it."

"After you change back, then I will show you."

"How do I-oh." I ask, but then a big bright light flashes, and then I'm back in my regular clothes.

"How are you going to show me?"

"Just take my hand." I do as told and as soon as I touch his hand we're looking at a princess in a long white dress.

* * *

_"Mother, what is it like on Earth?" The girl asks her mother as she walks up to her._

_"Why do you ask?" He mother asks her in return._

_"It feels so lonely here."_

_"But dear, how so? We are having a grand ball as we normally do. Is Sting ignoring you again?" _

_"No mother, I just feel as though there is something waiting for me there, on Earth, but I don't know what it is."_

_"Well we both will find in time, now go on downstairs and go to your friends okay?"_

_"Yes mother."_

* * *

Before Loke releases my hand I see the moon and then we take a closer look after opening my eyes to blink. There's the same girl, smiling at me, in this beautiful castle, but she looks just like me, the only difference is that her hair is up in a style of pig-tails I had never seen before.

"That is the Moon Kingdom Lucy." Loke says, releasing my hand.

"It's beautiful."

"I know, I use to live there, that is until Merida destroyed it."

"Who's Merida?"

"An evil enchantress with captivating beauty, she destroyed the moon kingdom, and the Queen, had sent her child along with her protectors and the Prince of Earth here, and now it is my duty to find them, and you were chosen to find her, Sailor Moon!"

"Me?"

"Yes you! Now you need to get home, or else your parents may become worried."

"Fine, fine! So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll be coming with you, as a cat of course."

"Fine, just don't bother my dad, or else he'll kill you and then eat you for breakfast."

"He will?"

"Yeah, he did it to my last cat."

"Then I shall stay clear of him."

End Chapter 1

* * *

**So? How'd you like it?** **And please leave me reviews! You all read my stuff and never tell me how you like it, if you're gonna read it,** **leave a review...**


End file.
